Lucid
by DesMay
Summary: Luna Lovegood has a very unique way of dealing with bullies. One-shot, just for fun. The prompt above is from hpfanfictionprompts(dot)tumblr(dot)com.


AN: My inspiration for this short story is from a writing prompt I found online: Luna has a unique way of dealing with her bullies.

The italicized sections are dreams, so behaviors and conversations might be strange, but who acts normal in a dream?!

* * *

Luna was tired of the taunts, the shoves and the name calling. She thought things would be different this year as the war was over and she'd fought on the winning side. Of course, that fact only seemed to fuel her bullies more. As she rubbed a salve over her bruised elbow, Luna pondered a way to get back at them.

She could go to a professor. No, that would only upset the predators more, and they wouldn't learn anything from it.

She could fight back, but she wouldn't want to get into trouble, and she didn't like the "eye for an eye" mindset.

She could try befriending them. No, she'd already tried to be nice and polite, but it didn't work. They were too set in their prejudices to accept a witch who fought against their beliefs.

The young witch decided to revisit her woes tomorrow after a decent night's sleep. Settling into her bed, she drifted into a slumber.

* * *

 _Voldemort sat in a high-backed chair glaring at the young girl in front of him with his larger than life red eyes. The girl was no older than thirteen. She huddled on the ground with her knees pulled to her chest. Her watery eyes were pinned to his against her will. They were in a room with no walls, the sky a dull green. A vicious wind whipped around them while crows cawed in the distance._

 _When he spoke, his tone was cold and accusing, "You didn't bring me Potter, girl. You ran to hide and for that, you will be punished. Cruc-"_

 _"STOP!"_

 _Both dream subjects whipped their heads towards the sound and watched the intruder approach the young girl._

 _"He's dead, he can't hurt you. Wake up, now."_

* * *

Luna woke with a start, breathing heavily. She had been visiting peoples' dreams for months now, but she had always been an observer, never seen or heard She mused over the dream while she dressed and walked to breakfast. Once she arrived at the Ravenclaw table, she noticed the girl from the dream – a second year student - staring at her in confusion. Once she'd be caught, the young girl blushed and looked away.

Luna focused on her classes for the rest of the day, avoiding her bullies whenever she could. As she fell asleep, her thoughts turned to her friend, Ginny Weasley.

* * *

 _The meadow was beautiful with high grasses and colorful wildflowers. Dragonflies and butterflies flew around lazily. As Luna walked through the meadow, she saw Ginny in the distance. Lying next to her was Harry Potter. His arm was extended pointing out a cloud. Keeping her distance, the blonde witch watched the couple for several minutes. She was lost in her thoughts when a scream echoed over the expanse._

 _Turning to find the source of the sound, she saw the sky darken as a wisp of black smoke soared towards Harry. When Bellatrix Lestrange appeared and stunned Harry, Ginny leapt into action._

 _"You won't take Harry!" Ginny cried._

 _Bellatrix cackled as she circled the couple. Ginny fired three hexes before hitting her target, then started laughing as bat wings erupted on her victims face. Bellatrix, mortified, kneeled and began crying._

 _The red-headed witch turned when she heard a giggle behind her._

 _"Luna?! What are you doing here? You have to help me, Harry's been stunned."_

 _"Hello Ginny, you did a nice job of scaring Bellatrix off," Luna gestured to the now empty spot where the dark witch had been. "You can reneverate Harry now, I believe."_

 _Ginny turned to Harry and cast the spell, offering him her hand so he could stand._

 _"Thanks Gin, oh, hello Luna. I'm going to go visit Hagrid now."_

 _The girls watched as Harry mounted Buckbeak and flew off. Luna turned to Ginny, her expression was curious._

 _"Luna, don't tell Harry, but I have to go into the Chamber of Secrets. Tom wants me to feed his basilisk. Would you like to join me?"_

 _"Oh Ginny, the basilisk is dead, Harry killed it. He also destroyed the diary, don't you remember?"_

 _"No, he's in my head. You don't understand. He listens to me, he's so kind. I think he's lonely."_

 _The scene changed; they were in a dark, wet corridor. now."you anymore. Wake up er approached the young . em while crows cawed in the distance. next nexGinny walked slowly and stopped before the small pool of water. She turned to Luna with tears in her eyes and fell back into the water. Thinking quickly, Luna reached down and grasped her friends arm firmly before pulling her out of the water. As Ginny coughed up water, Luna held her head and whispered._

 _"You can wake up now, you're safe."_

* * *

During the following weeks, Luna spent her days studying and her nights interacting with various people in their dreams. No one besides Ginny ever mentioned that they had dreamt about Luna, but she had become accustomed to the curious stares sent her way. She enjoyed visiting the younger students the most. They dreamt terrible things, but she was always able to dispel their nightmares and offer comfort.

On a Wednesday after class, she was making her way to the library when rough hands pulled her into a broom cupboard.

"Loony, Loony, Lovegood. You're just as bad as that filthy mudblood you used to hang around. It's a pity you all walked away from the battle."

She became disoriented as she was shoved into a shelf. When she attempted to leave the closet, she found the door locked and her wand missing. She yelled for what felt like hours, but no one came. Finally, she gave in to her exhaustion and slept on the floor. She didn't visit any dreams that night.

The next morning, Luna woke to find the door open. A new feeling stirred in her chest, absolute anger. Yes, she had experienced the emotion before, but never to this capacity. As she entered the Great Hall, her eyes scanned the Slytherin table for the person that attacked her.

When she found him, Maximus Rowle, she glared at the smirk on his face. He raised his goblet in a mock salute before turning back to his companions who all sniggered. Turning her back and settling in for breakfast, Luna worked on controlling her emotions. It took her most of the day, but by the time she was ready for bed, she felt calm. Focusing on Rowle, she allowed herself to be claimed by sleep.

* * *

 _Luna hid in the shadows assessing the situation. She was in a dark room, it looked like a study. She scanned the occupants and was surprised when she recognized all of their faces. Five young men sat in a half-circle, cradling tumblers full of an amber liquid. Rowle was in the center and his chair was far more lavish than his guests._

 _His Slytherin friends were laughing as he regaled a tale. Luna gasped as she noticed that each of the men had their feet resting on a girl. Each girl was on her hands and knees acting as a foot rest. She saw Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Professor McGonagall, Helena Nordic, and Beatrice Baftin. The last two girls were in Luna's house and year._

 _Appalled at the sight before her, she was about to reveal herself when she heard Rowle ring a servants bell. Seconds later, Luna was watching herself enter the room with a serving tray in her hands. With fascinated curiosity, Luna observed as her submissive self, walked around the room and filled the empty tumblers. Sub-Luna was wearing a skimpy maid outfit, which rode up to expose a bare bottom as Rowle pulled her into his lap._

 _His companions laughed as Maximus fondled her breast. When his hand slid under the hem of her skirt, Luna came out of her hiding place and glared at him, only allowing him enough time to realize her appearance, she yelled, "Wake up, now!"_

* * *

Luna spent the next day brooding on the dream she had experienced the night before. A part of her was disgusted at Max's wondering hands, but a bigger part of her was amused. Yes, the git was repulsive, but he seemed to like the idea of Luna as a submissive. As she ate her pudding at dinner, an idea started to form. Catching Rowle's eye across the hall, Luna flashed her signature dreamy smile before skipping off to her dormitory.

* * *

 _Luna entered the same study she had been in the night before, however the scene was slightly different. Rowle sat behind a large desk writing furiously on a piece of parchment. Across from him sat Percy Weasley who was also taking notes. The door to the room opened with a creak and an unknown wizard entered the room._

 _"Erm, Minister, your mother is here to see you," the wizard said hesitantly._

 _"I'm busy," Rowle responded shortly._

 _Percy jumped up and led the other wizard out the door, his mutterings too quiet to make out. When he returned to his seat, Max addressed him._

 _"Percy, go and fetch the German Minister. We need to discuss the new Auror training before the recruits start Monday."_

 _"Yes, Minister," Percy said as he bowed out of the room._

 _When the two were alone, Luna approached the desk._

 _"Hello Maximus," she purred._

 _Startled, the curly haired wizard knocked over his pot of ink. The look on his face was priceless as Luna leaned over the desk, her face only mere inches from his._

 _"Oh Minister, you've been working so hard. You need a break. Please join me," she gestured to the corner of the room where a large bed had just appeared._

 _"I suppose I could do with a break," he gulped out before walking away from his desk._

 _He made a move to grab her wrist, but she twirled away._

 _"Oh no, Max, I'm here to serve you. Just lay back and relax."_

 _Smirking, Max jumped onto the bed wearing only a pair of silk boxers. He settled with his hands behind his head, watching greedily as Luna turned her back to him. She gave him a coy smile over her shoulder before letting her long black robe fall to the floor._

 _Max's sudden intake of breath was enough confirmation that her green corset lingerie set was a good choice. As she turned to face him, she subtly flicked her wand and watched his look of arousal turn into panic as his wrists and ankles were bound to the bed posts. She crawled up the bed and straddled his knees slowly._

 _As she leaned towards his face, her breasts brushed lightly over him. His eyes wandered deliciously over her body until he saw the silver snake necklace that rested between her breasts. The snakes emerald eyes seemed to hypnotize him, until she was so close that he could only see Luna's eyes. Suddenly, Luna and Max were completely naked. Rowle's gaze was eager as she lifted her body and held herself just above where he wanted her. He licked his lips in anticipation of what he was sure to come. Max looked at her lips in excitement as she opened them to speak. Whatever he was expecting to come out of those sweet lips, it certainly wasn't what followed._

 _"Wake up, Max."_

* * *

Luna all but skipped to breakfast that Saturday morning. From where she sat at the Ravenclaw table she had a perfect view of Maximus Rowle. When their eyes met, she was pleased to see that he blushed before hastily looking away.

On the way to Charms class, which she shared with the Slytherins, Luna collided with Max.

"Watch where –" the young wizard faltered when he saw who it was. His gaze quickly found the snake necklace, one he had only ever seen in his dream. Max did his best to control the heat in his cheeks, but felt uncomfortable when he noticed that Luna was wearing the same coy smile he'd seen the night before. As he backed away slowly, he could have sworn he saw her lips form the words "wake up", so he turned and ran the rest of the way to class.

Luna chuckled to herself after the boy turned his back. As she sat through class, she could feel Max's eyes on her back, but she ignored it. In fact, she didn't turn towards the Slytherin's until she was hit in the head with a wad of paper. After glaring at the boy who threw it, she turned to Rowle and winked, he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

 _Tonight will be fun,_ she thought to herself.


End file.
